Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to, a touchscreen display device and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there is an increasing demand for various types of display device capable of displaying images. Currently, various display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in common use.
Certain display devices are able to provide a touch-based user interface enabling users to intuitively and conveniently directly input data or instructions to the devices, without having to use conventional input systems, such as buttons, a keyboard, or a mouse. Such display devices with a touch-based input system alternately perform display driving to display images and touch driving to enable touch sensing by dividing a single frame into multiple sections.
Since a single frame is divided into multiple display driving mode sections instead of being driven as a single section in a display driving mode, the entire area of the screen is divided into two or more partial areas while displaying an image. Thus, a user may visually recognize abnormalities in images at the boundaries of divided sections of the image.